1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to limb restraint devices and, more particularly, is directed towards an elbow restraining device which is adapted to be utilized by those who participate in the sports of bowling and golf.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sports of bowling and golf both require the participant to keep a straight arm for optimum performance to be achieved. This is one of the most difficult aspects of either sport for both novices and experienced players to master. A limb restraining device to be used in training would be very helpful in achieving the goal of maintaining a straight arm. The ideal limb restraining device for bowling or golf would keep the arm in a fully-extended position, yet be comfortable, lightweight, easy to to use and durable.
Over the years, many limb restraint devices designed to limit elbow movement while participating in various sports have been suggested. One such device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,709 to DeRogatis. This device comprises a stretchable fabric which houses a plurality of stiffening strips adapted to extend longitudinally along the arm. The strips are closely located as to encircle the arm. While the device appears lightweight and easy to use, it does not appear capable of maintaining the arm in a fully-extended position, thereby allowing some bending of the elbow. Furthermore, the bending which is allowed results in a loss of comfort since as the elbow bends, the stiffening strips along the inside of the arm may tend to cut into the arm.
I am also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,015 to Owens. This patent teaches a single, angled rigid support member held against the inside of an arm by a plurality of straps. This device is not optimum as it restrains the arm in a bent rather than straight position. Comfort also appears diminished in that the device covers only a part of the user's arm. Without a smooth encircling of the arm, chafing may occur along the edges of the brace.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,345 to Siggson and U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,199 to McGonagle both teach devices which hold the arm in a straight position by means of a rigid member held against the back of the arm by a plurality of straps encircling the arm. These devices cover only a portion of the arm thereby exposing the user to chafing from the edges of the rigid member and discomfort from the straps pressing into the user's arm as he tries to bend it.
I am also aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,120,052 and 4,183,098.